City of Love and Betrayal
by Rkaren
Summary: Massie's life is going great,Bean just had puppies, her softball team won the champioships, and she's going on a class trip to Paris! There is just one little flaw...she might be falling for her best friend. Massington.AU
1. Character Info

Character Intro

**Massie Block**: an average teenager who just happens to have 400 million dollars. She still goes to BOCD and the pretty committee is still her friends, but their not stuck up. She doesn't rule the school but is popular due to the fact that she is the all-star pitcher on the softball team. She can even throw harder than her best friend Derrick, who is the only freshman who got on the baseball team and can throw 75 miles per hour. Her life is going great, Bean just had puppies, her team won the championship and she is going on a class trip to France! But there's just one little flaw in her plans. In France, Derrick falls in love with a girl he meets at a bookshop who can, conveniently, speak english. Now he can't stop talking about her, how smart she is, how clever, how blue her eyes are....and its driving Massie crazy. He doesn't even listen to her, never has time for her, and loses himself in the city of love. But why should she care, right? I mean, he's just a friend, a very, very, close friend.......

**Derrick Harrington**: Never saw Massie as anything but a friend. She's like a sister to him, whom he can talk to about anything and not feel ashamed. When he sees Gigi in the shop window, its like fate. She's his dream girl, and she even has a french accent! So Massie should have been happy for him, but instead she ignores him and stares at him when she thinks he's not looking. Is she angry at him? Agh, girls can be so weird.

**Kristen Gregory**: The only one who's been friends with Massie as long as Derrick. She is third base on the softball team and loves shopping more than Alicia. She always has the answers, but that doesn't mean there always right. She is rather impulsive and desperately wants to find a french guy in France, unfortunately she falls for the only one who isn't.

**Alicia Rivera**- Doesn't play softball or any other sport and never will. She is an artist through and through and sees Paris as a once in a lifetime opportunity. But how will she paint anything with Massie begging her for help, since she does know more about guys than any other girl at BOCD. Oh well, maybe instead of painting relaxing sceneries she can try her hand at car chases, robberies, and expolding bombs.

**Dylan Marvil-** She hates her life. Her mom is chaperoning the trip and her one goal is to make Dylan's life miserable. She puts her daughter's first kiss in Paris on her TV. Show and then scares the guy half to death. If only there was a way to get revenge….

**Claire Lyon-** A nervous breakdown. Cam couldn't go on the trip because he didn't take french like she told him too in the beginning of the school year. So instead he's going to Italy, with Olivia Ryan, and thirty other girls. How can she know if he's cheating? Good thing her brother just got a spy kit for his birthday. That little spy camera might just come in handy.

**Gigi Caron-** She meets Derrick, who's sweet, and cute, and such a gentleman. She falls for him at once, but is it true love? Maybe he's just a rebound, but he's the best one yet. What happens when her old boyfriend comes looking for her and he brings a couple of friends?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.


	2. Planes and Pillows

The city was filled with darkness and foreboding. Massie looked out the window and shivered, telling herself nothing would go wrong. She griped the armrest, sweat dripping down her face. The silence was so thick you could've cut it with a knife and Massie turned to find she was the only one on the plane. She stumbled to her feet and started towards the captain's cabin, only to find it locked. She banged on the door, yelling if anyone could hear her. She looked down, filled with dread, and saw blood seeping under the crack. She stepped backward, only to step on something. She was about to scream but was cut off by a hand over her mouth. "Everything is going to be fine. Just relax."

She knew that voice. "Derrick", she whispered and threw her arms around him. He returned her hug and laughed, kissing her forehead. "Don't leave me" "Never" and with that he kissed her, on the mouth. It was sweet and short, but gave Massie the courage to say what she had always felt "I Love y_" She was cut off by an ear-splitting roar and the plane broke in half, her on one side and Derrick on the other. She reached to grab his hand but he started to slip. His side of the plane started to fall, down, down, down. "DERRICK", she screamed.

"Massie, Massie. Wake up" came the faraway voice of a worried Alicia.

Massie jumped up, her head colliding with something hard. "Wha_?" She asked, rubbing her forehead and looking up to find Alicia doing the same. "Oh, sorry leesh" Her friend glared at her, but was interrupted by hysterical laughing coming from the other three sleeping bags. "Derrick, Derrick" her friends shrieked, tears streaming down their faces. Soon Alicia was giggling and Massie's face was bright pink.

"Cut it out guys. I would have been screaming your names too if you were plummeting 200 ft to the ground. Though now I don't know if I'd even bother."

Claire groaned. "Not another airplane dream. You've got to get over that, especially seeing as were going to Paris tomorrow. And if you haven't figured it out already, we'll be flying there on a plane! Unless, of coarse, you want to hitchhike."

"She's been on planes before." Dylan said, sticking up for Massie.

"Ya, right, only when she's been heavily drugged." Alicia said, still angry about the bruise forming on her forehead.

Kristen laughed, then looked apologetically at Massie. But her friend wasn't listening; she was lost in her own thoughts._ Derrick is my friend; of course I would've been upset to see him die. I would have been upset if it was a random hobo. Not that I would have hugged a hobo, but I hug Derrick every time I see him, so no big deal, right? And the kiss, it was a friendly kiss, not romantic or anything; I kiss my dad like that, okay, so not exactly like that, but still. And everyone knows I love derrick, we've been friends since kindergarten. It was a strange dream, it didn't mean anything. Hell, I've had dreams where Bean grows wings and runs off with a pigeon, and that doesn't mean Beans in love with pigeons, right?_

When she finally came to, her friends had somehow changed the conversation from airplanes to "what if."

"What if Kemp was about to be eaten by a whale, would you scream his name and warn him?" Alicia asked Dylan.

"What is he doing?"

"What does it matter what he's doing?"

"Just tell me"

"Fine", Alicia said "He's…. playing golf."

"Ugh, let the whale have him. We don't need Tiger Woods at BOCD."

Massie cracked a smile and threw a pillow at the unsuspecting red head. Right on target. The pink, polka-dotted pillow hit Dylan right between the eyes and dropped innocently to the floor. Dylan looked up at Massie, shocked, then her face formed into a devilish grin that could've rivaled the grinch's. Soon pillows were flying through the air, knocking over lamps and even making it out of the open window. The war stopped when an audible curse was heard outside and all four girls shoved their way to the window and peeked out. Derrick Harrington stood there, rubbing his head and glaring at the offensive pillow. The girls burst out laughing, unable to contain themselves.

"Watch where you throw those things next time" Derrick yelled, his face red at being made a fool.

"Oh look, poor little Derrick hurt by a pillow!" Massie choked out, which made them laugh even harder.

"Ya, some pillow." He scowled, picking up the pillow and sticking his hand in it. His face lit up when he pulled something out of it, and grinned slyly at them.

"What is it, a rabbit?" Dylan called down and Alicia had to go to the bathroom to get tissues.

"Alas, it is something better." Derrick said, showing them a small black book.

"What is tha_?". Kristen began, but was cut off.

"I'm gonna kill you", Dylan screamed, turning around and racing down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Alicia said, reentering the room.

Massie furrowed her brow for a second, then let a bark. "It seems as if Derrick has discovered Dylan's long lost diary." This time, Alicia brought tissues back for everyone.

For when Dylan was nine she had a diary she called the "Hot or Not" book. It had all the boys' names and on a scale from one to ten how hot they looked in various types of clothing. The problem, Derrick was a #10 in all the categories, including underwear.

"I thought she lost it" Claire asked when she sobered up.

"So did I", Massie said, smiling in anticipation "But I guess it has been in her "kissing" pillow the whole time.


	3. I'm on my way

Massie, Kristen, and Claire went downstairs to help Derrick while Alicia examined her bruise in the mirror, which turned out to be a mistake. She refused to go to Paris looking like this! What would the boys think of her? A girl with two heads! She'd get more calls from the circus then from hot French guys!

When Alicia finally got up the courage to stick her head out of Massie's room (with a towel wrapped around her head, duh!), the house was completely silent, which was never a good thing. Cautiously, she tiptoed down the stairs and went to the room where Derrick was always to be found, the kitchen. And where the diary-stealer dwells, the she-devil is always close by.

It was quiet, too quiet, and then… "Derrick!!!!" Alicia was tackled to the ground, banged her head once more, this time on the counter, and kicked a surprised Dylan off of her.

"Your not Derrick." Dylan said, the baseball bat she was holding in mid strike.

Alicia rolled her eyes, "Duh, do you really think Derrick has boobs?"

"Hahaha, and we never saw derrick without his shirt on so how am I supposed to know? He could have had them this whole time and no one would have noticed, except Massie of course. Do you think she would tell?"

"Dylan, come back down to earth. Where are the others?"

"Like I'm supposed to know. One minute I'm running after him screaming bloody murder and the next he disappears behind the pool house. Clever little git! The next thing I know I'm flat on my face with a life ring around my neck. What am I, a seal? I can't wait to get my hands on him and _ring_ his neck. What a game that would be! I call first dibs, you can have second. Kay Leesh? Leesh?

Alicia smiled and nudged Dylan, pointing towards the bushes. "I spy with my little eyes a strand of hair. Blond hair." Wherever Claire was, Massie was. Wherever Massie was, was one very unlucky boy. Not that Alicia cared; she still wanted payback for having to look like hell for her first trip to Paris and the only thing on her mind was _kill the brunette._

It didn't take long for Massie to notice they were being watched. She gathered everyone around her, told them the plan and got into position. Kristen, who was the fastest, ran out of the bushes with Derrick's baseball cap on. Dylan took the bait at once and flew after Kristen, dragging her bat behind her. Alicia, though, was ready. She pelted ready-made water balloons, courtesy of Claire's little brother, at the remaining three behind the bushes.

Claire, her hands protecting her from the onslaught, ran toward Alicia and tackled her to the ground. This left Derrick and Massie alone, as did all of their previous plans from the past. They slipped through the fence and escaped to the neighbors yard, thinking they were safe. Oh, were they wrong!

Dylan was back, this time with a hose! Massie and Derrick were completely soaked by the time he surrendered the diary and they once more became friends.

"What was in that stupid book anyway?" Derrick asked, trying to look over Dylan's shoulder as she checked to make sure it was unharmed.

"Its not a stupid book!" Dylan said stubbornly.

"Whatever. Still don't see what the big deal is, though. So, Block, nervous about that plane ride? I feel bad for the person who has to sit next to you." Derrick feigned barfing as he went to pick up the pillow that was the cause of the whole fight.

Massie ignored him and smiled secretly. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, Harrington, you don't know were it's been."

Confused, Derrick looked up and saw a furiously blushing Dylan. He at once dropped the pillow and wiped his hands on Massie's shirt. "Ewe, Derrick!" she shrieked, giggling.

"Promise me something? Never tell me what happened to that pillow."

Derrick had to cover his face with his hands as Dylan once more unleashed her hose. Massie ran for cover while Kristen, who still thought the redhead was chasing her, ran straight into Claire, who was brushing herself off. They both tumbled into the pool, screaming like mad. Alicia smiled and as Massie went over to the pool to see if her friends were all right, the vixen pushed her right in after them. "Now we're even!" She called, laughing, and with a big leap she did a flip into the now occupied pool. Derrick went to the diving board, wiggled his toosh and, showing off, did a back flip. None of them seemed to care that they were in their clothes as they started playing Marco Polo and a fight broke out that Derrick was cheating. Yells of "Pervert" could be heard from down the street, but Dylan wasn't paying attention. She was stroking her now soaked diary and whispering it words of comfort and when no one was looking, she shoved it back into the pillow and gave it a big smooch. "You better watch out French boys, the redhead is on the loose."

The next day Massie's house looked like a tornado had hit it. She had ten minutes before Isaac was here and still hadn't picked out what she was going to wear. Finally she decided on a simple white-laced tang top, skinny black jeans, and to add a little color, red mary janes. For the final touch she put on a gray-checkered beret. She took a last look around her room, smiling as she watched Bean sleep peacefully with her five puppies huddled around her. She blew them each a kiss and had to remind herself not to cry.

Taking a last look in the mirror, Massie rushed down the stairs (which wasn't a very good idea in heals) and almost tripped, but grabbed onto the banister just in time. Her mom and dad were waiting by the door with her luggage, which took up most of the hall. She couldn't decide what to take with her, so she took _everything. _

"Hurry up, you're going to be late." Mrs. Block said as she hurriedly wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a kiss.

"Me next, tiger eyes." Massie's father had given her the nickname when she was born, because as he said it, "If you were covered in hair you would look just like a cat with those stubborn amber eyes of yours." Massie hugged him tightly and picked up her coach carry-on and walked out the door before her mom could start the water works. She passed her driver, Isaac, who was going to get her luggage as she walked to the limo. He gave her a smile and thumbs up before he disappeared behind the lilac bush.

Massie was just going to open the limo door when footsteps behind her caught her attention. She turned her head, smiling.

"Bonjour mon ami." Derrick said, sweeping his hand in an elegant bow.

"Hey, Harrington." Smiled Massie, trying to hide her pleasure in seeing him and failing miserably.

"Block, you ruined it. You better start speaking French, you know, get into the mood. We're going to a whole different country, don't expect them to speak English."

"Oh, but Harrington, what's the point of you going if you're not going to be my own personal translator. Somebody's got to be it and since you owe me…."

"For what?" Derrick exclaimed.

"For not telling why you shouldn't pick up the pillow. Now, are you going to stand there forever? The plane's going to leave without us if you don't hurry up. If you need a ride get in the car and stop gawking in the middle of the street."

"I'd love to except. You don't know have much I'd enjoy riding in a car with five girls who won't stop talking about how cute French guys are, but sadly I must decline. I'm going with the guys, so you'll have to save the comparisons for later." And with that Derrick once more bowed, as cocky as a rooster, and left.

Massie stood staring after him, and jumped when Isaac appeared behind her. His face was read and puffy and he was dragging her luggage like a dead body.

"Have enough?" Isaac commented sarcastically as he threw everything carelessly into the trunk.

"I wish." Massie whispered, looking once more down the street. With a sigh she slide into the limo. Today was going to be a long day.


	4. Who ever said life was easy?

"Wait!" Claire screamed as she stumbled down the driveway. Massie held the door open for her and stared at the small backpack draped over her friend's shoulder.

"Is that all you're bringing? What about shoes and clothes and accessories and hair products and other essentials?"

"I'm going green" Claire said, then smiled at Massie's stricken face. "JK, I've been babysitting Todd for months and finally I have saved up enough money to buy a whole new wardrobe in Paris. I want to bring something back that will make Cam regret ever taking Italian instead of French." At this Claire frowned. She had been dating Cam for a year and they were nearly inseparable.

She had even wanted to invite him to the sacred Friday night sleepover, lucky for the girls he decided Friday night was as good as any to get a bad cold. But Cam had refused to take French and was now on his way to Italy. With fifteen girls. No boys. And even worse, Olivia Ryan was going. She had always been jealous of Claire, according to her Cam was brutally hot and the only blonde who deserved him was her. "But, I have a little plan of my own." Claire smiled and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. "Watch this." She clicked a couple of buttons and then a video came up. It showed a group of people taking together, giggling and whispering. But they weren't just any people.

"Is that Layne?" Massie asked, shocked as she watched her classmate and fellow softball player shove a huge double decker cheeseburger into her already full mouth.

"Isn't it great! Now I can see everything he does and everyone he talks to, courtesy of Todd. It's a small camera in a pin I gave him. It says, "Can't sleep (the clowns will get me)" so there is no problem of him not wearing it. Cost me a hundred bucks but it was so worth it. No way is Olivia O'Ryan going to get her claws into him without me knowing."

"Won't it get kinda weird?" Massie pointed out. "If you can see _everything _he's doing. I mean, I know you two are close, but isn't that crossing the line? And what if he finds out?"

"He won't." Claire stubbornly said, pouting slightly. The limo began to hum and soon they were off. The two girls took one last look at their home, blinked away any unnecessary tears and squeezed their hands together for good luck. It wasn't long until the limo stopped to pick up Dylan and Kristen, and then off to Alicia's house.

It was strangely quiet on the way to the airport. They had talked about it thousands of times, but actually doing it was a whole different story. Everyone was going to miss their soft, temperpedic beds and their nice, big screen TV's and, most of all, their families. All that is, with the exception of one excited redhead. For years she had always been overshadowed by her mother, her beauty, her talent, her flawlessness (if you didn't count being a bad mother). But in Paris no one would know her, no one would ignore her and ask if they could get her mother's autograph, or her cell phone number or a pair of her underwear. Ugh, people can be so gross. If they saw what her mother looked like _off _the camera, they'd die of heart attack. She was just imagining her mother being chased by a mob with pitchforks and pickles (her mother had an unfathomable fear of the vegi, apparently it looked like a huge booger) when her cell phone went off. Katy Perry's "Hot n Cold" filled the limo and everyone looked up from their depressing thoughts.

"Its me dear old mum", grumbled Dylan as she, for a second, considered throwing it out the window. But it was brand new and custom designed and Dylan knew she could never go through with it. She flipped it open and read the text. The phone slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor, but she didn't notice.

"Open the windows, give her some air. Dyl? Dyl, you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" said Kristen, waving her thumb and her index finger in the air, nearly poking one of Dylan's eyes out.

"No no no no no no no"

"Dyl, a num-ber. Remember….1,2,3,4-

"Kristen, really not helping. I think she's in shock, not brain-dead. You, on the other hand…" Massie smiled innocently.

"Oh, ha, ha, ignore the girl who's taken every class there is on physiology. Fine, if you don't want my help, you won't get it. When you start seeing smurfs in your fruit bowl and gnomes dressed in Valentino dresses, don't come running to me."

"You should go to a physiatrist just for _coming up_ with that."

Claire grabbed a water bottle out of the mini fridge, yanked the cap off, and watched in slow motion as the ice cold water made contact with her friend's head. Complete chaos erupted as Dylan screamed at the top of her lungs, Claire trying to dodge the oncoming onslaught of punches and kicks, Kristen trying to calm everyone down, Alicia covering her head with her hands, and Massie diving for the cell phone.

Her hand finally made contact with the cool, slightly damp metal. She flipped it open and saw the text from the famous talk show host.

**Mom: c u in PARIS!!!!!!!!!!!**

A loud banging came from the other side of the plastic screen, separating the passengers from their fed up driver. Claire pushed a button and the screen slid away, reveling a very red, very furious face.

"Shut up", Isaac yelled. All the girls froze in their movements, for they had never seen the usually gentle, calm driver as angry as he was now. The screen slid once more and the limo remained oddly quiet.

"Oh Dylan" Massie whispered to her friend, her eyes were glued to the screen.

"How could she do this to me? I knew she was bad but this, this is just plain cruel. She should be arrested for child abuse. Do you know any good lawyers?'

Everyone looked at Dylan as if she was nuts, all except Massie who held up the phone to show them the message.

"Oh. My. God."

"Really though, does anyone have a good lawyer?"


	5. The price of fame

The limo arrived an hour before the plane was to take off. Dylan had to be pushed and pulled, encouraged and threatened before Isaac picked her up and forced her out of the limo. She lost her shoe in the process, but didn't have time to put it back on. The airport was crowded and security would take forever, especially with all the metal Alicia was wearing. Massie wasn't surprised when her friend had to be taken to the side and interrogated, not to mention stripped until security discovered the belly button ring that Alicia had completely forgotten she was wearing.

Red and embarrassed, Alicia rejoined her friends, who were hurriedly trying to not only to put their shoes on, but also to pile all their carry-ons on one baggage cart, which was impossible. Dylan was finally able to shove her shoe back on, and as she was passing a garbage can, she accidentally, or so she later told her mother, threw her phone in. Later, when her mother tried calling her, she was shocked when an old man answered and started singing "The star spangled banner".

"We have ten minutes until the plane leaves." Kristen breathed heavily, out of breath from running in the wrong direction, thanks to Massie's map reading skills.

"Gate B-7 should be here!" Massie wailed, starring at the dead end in front of them. "The map said so."

"Oh really?" Alicia sneered, "I didn't know maps could talk. If they could, I'd imagine they'd tell us we're going in the wrong direction."

"Look!' Claire yelled, frustrated and limping (heals were so not a good idea). "Let's just get on the moving sidewalk and get back to where we got out of security. Maybe we can find our way from there."

Dylan nodded and led the way to the moving sidewalk. This was her first time at an airport, since her family had their own private jet, and she was not ready for the "sidewalk thing." One second she had one foot on, the next her body was propelled forward while her huge carry-on, the handle of which she was holding, remained firmly anchored on the tiled floor. Her body jerked back, her shoe flew off, the blue satin glowing as it soared past the window.

Claire tried to grab Dylan's hand, but the lotion she had been nervously applying prevented her from getting a firm grip. The four girls watched their friend take a ride down the moving sidewalk in a very curious position. On her back, legs straight up in the air and kicking, arms still reaching for the handle of her bag and her face a perfect O, Dylan looked like a turkey that had just been beheaded. The only difference was that she still had a head and that she was still squawking.

Alicia, frozen in motion, was surprised when her hand snaked into her pocket and pulled out her phone. It only took a little pressure on a little button. Claire, still trying to activate a rescue mission, jumped onto the moving sidewalk, and tried to run past the people who had jumped out of the way as Dylan made her way past. Not all were that lucky, though. A couple of people had tripped on the redhead and were now going down the moving sidewalk in similar style. Claire could have been on the track team: she jumped over bodies, she avoided exploding luggage, and she did all this in heels. In slow motion she began to launch herself at Dylan, but was interrupted by an annoying buzzing noise. She skidded to a halt, sat down, pulled out her phone, and commenced to watch Cam throw French fries at a janitor.

Dylan was completely and utterly abandoned. Kristen was staring at her watch in shock, Alicia was recording everything, Claire was oblivious, and Massie was tracing the satin heel's descent. It was while Dylan was screaming and squawking that she noticed something: the moving sidewalk was very, very, very long. And as this thought passed through her mind; her butt finally hit something hard. Expecting to see the floor, she instead saw a shoe, than a leg, and finally a blue suit with a security badge on the chest, a very muscular, a very bulging, a very Arnold Schwarzenegger chic chest.

She took one look at his face, laughed nervously and said, "Just realized, my gate is that way." And with a jolt of energy, she turned onto her stomach and attempted to crawl against the moving sidewalk, not exactly one of her brightest ideas. The commotion attracted several hundreds of people, who had stopped in their tracks to watch the spectacle.

"Huh, so this is what it feels like to be famous."

The security guard was not to be thwarted, though. He picked Dylan up and carried her away from her audience and her fame. Finally, the moving sidewalk ended, but the solid ground was too much for Dylan and she leaned down from her captor's arms as if to kiss it.

"Let her go." Massie ran over and ordered the seven feet tall giant, standing on her toes to seem taller. _If only I had a beanstalk._

But he ignored her and continued to walk, Dylan slung over his shoulder like a sack full of toys. Claire had put away her phone, gotten off the moving sidewalk, and walked over to Massie.

"What happened?"

"Dylan's been abducted, her shoe is in a fountain, and we missed our plane."

"That's not so bad." Claire muttered, determined to at least try to be optimistic.

"How's your boyfriend?"

"Good. He's being chased by a janitor."

"Huh. And I thought we were screwed up."


	6. Are we there yet?

Dylan sat twiddling her thumbs and counting to one hundred to calm herself down. The office was small, dark, and smelled like feet. She could hear Massie, Kristen, Alicia and Claire outside, vouching for her sanity. After five minutes, the door opened and the scary guard lumbered in, holding in his hand a slimy, wet object.

"I believe this is yours." He handed her the object, which looked like a drowned cat. Dylan tried to put it back on her foot, anything to avoid meeting his beady little eyes, but it kept making plopping noises and throwing up water. By the time he uttered the charges against her, her foot was shriveled and soaked beyond recognition.

"You are charged with misusing airport property, causing a disturbance, and killing an airport fish." Dylan looked at the little fish floating in the plastic bag he held up.

"How do you know its dead? It looks pretty alive to me." Dylan said quickly, even though the fish was on its back and remained motionless. "And I didn't kill it, my heel did." When the guard continued to stare at her, Dylan burst into tears.

"Please don't throw me into jail, I'm a good girl. I'll buy you another fish, one that's less dead. I'll even name it after you, whatever your name is. And I'll never wear heels again, or at least I will never commit another murder with them. Please let me go, I'm too cute to go to jail."

Twenty minutes later, Dylan had exited the office and was waiting patiently with her friends. The charges against her had been dropped, and she had learned the guard's name was Gary. All was well. Except for the fact that the plane had left without them. Massie kept calling Derrick, hoping he'd pick up, even though he was probably on the plane and had shut it off.

A small woman greeted them as she walked past and entered Gary's office, or as Dylan later called it, the cave of doom. Voices could be heard, and Massie suspected that they were trying to figure out what to do with them. Dylan had told the guard everything, which meant that any second now he would call their parents and tell them to come and pick up their neurotic daughters.

But an announcement made them all freeze. "Flight B-7 has been postponed due to current weather conditions and will be taking off in a half hour."

Alicia, who had been watching Dylan ride the moving sidewalk repeatedly on her phone, got up and made her way to the closest window. The weather reporter had said there would be storms, but not until after midnight. "Thank god for reporters who can't predict the weather."

Two minutes of hurried discussion and the girls were off, running like maniacs in the direction they hoped lead to gate B-7. They didn't look back, afraid that Gary the terminator would be right behind them. Claire tried to ignore the buzzing of her cell phone, like an ex smoker trying to resist the smell of smoke in the air. Dylan grabbed her arm before she could slow down, though, and propelled her forward. After making a couple of wrong turns, they could finally slow down and breathe. The sign that read B-7 Paris, France was like a beckon of light that led to salvation. Massie was the only one who kept on running, not slowing until she pounced on her prey. Poor Derrick had no clue he was about to be tackled and strangled and that he would have to beg for his life.

"I called you ten times and no answer, not even once. You didn't even text me that the flight was postponed. What the hell kind of friend of you?"

"The kind that doesn't like to be beat up by hormonal girls." Just for that Derrick was last on the plane, having been locked in the girl's bathroom. Before Massie got in line, she told a janitor that she had heard screaming coming from inside.

The flight was uneventful. Massie took a few sleeping pills and was knocked out. Derrick tried to write on her face with permanent marker, but one of the flight attendants caught him and ordered him back to his seat. Dylan tried to sleep but kept having nightmares of her mom pushing her off the Eiffel Tower. Kristen was flipping through a travel magazine, but had to find another occupation when she spilled coffee all over it, and her. She tried to keep her swearing to a minimum, but since she had burnt her whole stomach, it was hard. Kristen, who had the window seat, got up to change her shirt, making everyone else stand up, except Massie, whom she had to jump over. Then, realizing too late what a bad idea coffee had been, she had to get up to go the bathroom every five minutes.

Which meant, that every five minutes, Claire, Dylan, Alicia and an old lady with a huge, hairy mole on her chin had to get up to let her past. The only view Kristen got to see was of the bathroom. By the end of the flight, she knew it by heart. Claire, who sat next to Kristen, was twitching to turn her phone on. Every time there was a loud noise she would jump, and she tried to distract herself by shoving bag after bag of chips in her mouth. Alicia was the only one who had an enjoyable flight and didn't mind the pouring rain and the harsh winds. She read her book on famous French artists and imagined how she would paint Notre Dame.

The first one out of the plane was Kristen, who ran straight past the chaperones in first class to the bathroom that lay right outside the gate. Claire excitedly turned her phone on, only to frown when she heard Cam snoring and hacking in his sleep. Massie remained dead to the world, until her eyes opened and met an empty cabin.

At first she thought she was dreaming, until a flight attendant saw her and shooed her out. "I have such great friends." She muttered under her breath. She caught up with Derrick and got in line as one of the chaperones took attendance, as they had before the plane took off. Kristen was back before he called her name and excitedly got in line, trying to look over the heads in front of her to the giant windows where she was granted her first view of Paris.

Although it had seemed impossible, they had eventually made it to their final destination. No more would they be clumsy, awkward and insane. From now on they were different people, from now on no hot French guy would be able to resist them. They would rule the world…well, maybe not.


	7. Journey to a new world

The chaperones were hard pressed to get everyone out of the airport and onto the bus that would take them to the hotel. Students were everywhere; some had even escaped to a small gift shop that was "out of bounds" as Mr. Richard called it. Derrick made his way to the food court, Massie following him and muttering how the bus would leave without them.

"You don't have to come with me you know." Derrick hissed impatiently, digging in his jean pockets for his wallet.

Massie stuck her tongue out at him, searching her brain for a worthy retort. Coming up with nothing (she was still a little light-headed from the pills) she proceeded to kick him, which required no thought. After a heated kicking match, Derrick bought his burger and fries and tried to find a table with only one chair open, which was rather hard considering there was barely anyone there and more than half of the tables were completely empty. Follow the leader began, with Massie stepping on Derrick's heels every time he tried to take a step.

"Can you look before you walk?" Derrick asked as he made his way painfully to a table, Massie on his heels, literally.

"Can you just pick a seat already? My feet are about to fall off and I feel faint. The whole room is spinning and the floor is really bumpy and…."

"First off, the bumpy floor is my feet. Second, do I look like I care? Go find someone else to be your babysitter or give me a raise." Haughtily, Derrick sat down, clearly annoyed.

"Nag, nag, nag. You know you love me." Massie peered hazily through her tired eyes, sitting down in the chair next to his, discovering too late it was already occupied.

It took her a second to realize that the soft padding on the seat was alive and breathing. Screaming, she slid to the floor and crawled under the table with her arms covering her head.

"Its a old fat guy, not a bomb." Derrick was able to say amidst his laughter, which was impossible to control since he picked this table for the sole reason of watching his friend sit on someone. The old fat guy, as Derrick called him, had on an outfit that was the exact color of the chair. That, combined with his chair-like body shape, made him hard to see unless you were specifically looking for him. Which Derrick had been. The guy was asleep, and Massie sitting on him had no effect what so ever on his peaceful slumber. After coming out from under the table and brushing herself off, Massie waved her hands in front of his face to try to get a reaction. Dissatisfied with his continued obliviousness, she began breathing on his face.

"You do know how obnoxious you are, right?" Derrick commented. "Leave the poor guy alone before he wakes up and calls security to take the crazy person away. And by crazy person, I mean you."

Massie ignored him. She was still tired from the pills and wanted nothing better to do then sleep, but since that was not an option she had to preoccupy herself with something. And here was this perfectly situated, sleeping man who was quite interesting to poke. His skin felt like blubber, and she counted how long it took for his skin to resettle into place after she poked a hole in it. Luckily no one was in the cafeteria to scold her, so there was no need to be afraid of being caught. However, after ten minutes of poking him she became bored again and had to think of another way to preoccupy herself. An hour later, the old fat guy awoke and realized he had to go to the bathroom. He made his way slowly there, yawning every five feet. He finally made it to the bathroom, went into the stall, came out, and stood awe-struck in front of the mirror. His hair was neatly done in a hundred little braids, each with a neon hair elastic at the end of it. That and the fact he was wearing berry kiss lipstick was enough to make anyone have a heart attack.

So when Massie and Derrick were waiting in line to get on the bus (which had to be postponed since it took quite awhile for the chaperones to gather up the students), the poor old fat guy was being loaded onto a stretcher. But Massie never found out, though a week later when she was looking through a newspaper, she saw a picture of an old guy in the obituaries that looked vaguely familiar, though she could not fathom why.

The bus was nice and Massie had time to take a nap, though she was jolted awake by the whole bus singing to the radio, which had been turned on after the chaperones became sick of listening to the students curse, yell, and make farting noises. Since it was a French station, the music was in French. The teachers, always trying to make a situation educational, attempted to start a game where the students had to translate all the lyrics correctly before the song was over. The game was going great, too, before a song came on that the teachers forbid the students to translate. The music was turned off, which aggravated Kristen, who was trying to brush up on her French skills. If she was going to attract a guy, she wanted to be able to have an intelligent conversation with him in his native language. First, she counted up to one hundred in her head, then she went through the colors of the rainbow, and finally she repeated the different words for the weather. Good, now she could tell the French guy that he was a number one major hottie who had nice white teeth and red hair (she loved guys with red hair and was being optimistic) and if it was too hot out, did he want to take his shirt off?

In the seats in front of her sat Alicia and Dylan. Alicia was sympathizing with Dylan, whose mother was apparently in France and awaiting her daughter's arrival.

"Tell me again why my mother has to ruin my life? I mean, did she read a manual or something when she was pregnant with me titled, "How to make your child miserable by the age of sixteen". Or maybe she took like a college course or something, which if she did I'm sure she passed with flying colors." Dylan looked gloomily at the window. "I think I feel sick."

Alicia rolled her eyes and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Relax mon ami. Just ditch her; I'm sure she will understand. And if she doesn't then you could always just accidentally slip some rat poison in her sparkling water and say it was the butler."

"Right, blame the butler, that will work." Kristen said sarcastically from the seat behind Alicia and Dylan. "Because that is so original. If you ask me you shouldn't blame it on anyone, just say that you were coming to kiss her goodnight or something and you found her dead on the floor. The police would never suspect you. They would sooner suspect a pigeon came in the window and dropped radioactive poop in her cup."

"You are so gross!" Alicia squealed, trying to get the visual out her head. "And anyway isn't stuff that is radioactive glow with a greenish hue? So then her mom would notice something was wrong when her normally clear water was green and glowing."

"Not all radioactive things are green and glow, duh Alicia. It would dissolve in the water and her mom would never know", Kristen explained as if she was talking to a three year old.

Dylan stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Ewww, wouldn't the water taste funny though? I mean, I never tried pigeon poop but I'm sure it doesn't taste like chicken.

At that moment Massie woke up, just in time to hear Dylan. "Why do I have such horrible timing? I really did not want to hear that." The three girls laughed at their friend, who looked like she had just been through a car wash. Her hair was sticking up every which way, her mascara was smudged, and a long line of drool trailed from her mouth to her cheek, and then all the way down her neck to her shirt.

"It looks like someone squirted you with a miniature water gun", Alicia observed, trying not to laugh.

"I feel horrible", groaned Massie, whipping the drool off her face with her hand.

"Join the club", grumbled Dylan just as the bus driver announced that they had arrived at the hotel. Everyone stood up to look at the hotel, which was grand and magnificent. It was made from white marble and with the sun shining off of it, it looked luminescent. Claire, however, did not care about gazing at the beauty of the hotel. Cameron was talking to Olivia, and every word was like a stake through her heart. Not that they were flirting or anything, but the fact that Olivia could talk and laugh with him and Claire couldn't was almost too much to bare. She at once typed in his number to call him, but unfortunately his cell phone was still off, since he had neglected to turn it back on when he got of the plane. Once the bus left and luggage was returned to its owners, the hotel doors opened to welcome the students from BOCD high school. The teachers signed everyone in, and then lead the students up to their rooms to get settled.

Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire were luckily roommates, but unfortunately Kristen had been accidentally placed in a different room with people she barely knew. The lucky four, however, also had to share their room with a girl whose name was Beverly. This girl never spoke, and Massie was still trying to decipher whether she even breathed. Beverly slowly walked into the room; as if afraid someone would pounce on her at any second.

Trying to break the tension (since the four friends were just staring awkwardly at Beverly) Dylan said with a fake cheery tone in her voice, "What's up new roomy? Did you get all your baggage? It was like trying to fight through a pack of wildebeests, right? Now I know how Mufasa felt. So what's your name again?"

"Dylan!" Massie hissed at her friend, then smiled apologetically at Beverly. However, Beverly was in her own little world, and had apparently not heard anything Dylan had said. She tiptoed around the room, peaked around every corner she came to, and stalked the bed she apparently wanted to claim as her own.

Massie leaned over towards Claire and whispered in her ear, "She's not breathing. That's not normal."

Claire shooed her away, and tiptoed up to Beverly. "Hey, you're in my science class, right? Mrs. Gorgon is such a spaz, don't you think?" Beverly still made no indication that she had heard anything of what had been said to her.

"I wonder if she's deaf", Massie whispered again, this time to Alicia. But Alicia did not care about Beverly; she was memorized by the view outside the window. "What a gorgeous city." Her hand hovered in the air and made stroking motions as if she was painting.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes as Massie tried to tell if Beverly's chest was moving up and down and Alicia continued to paint the scene outside their window in her mind. Kristen collapsed on a bed, followed shortly by Claire. Massie came over and sat beside them, looking thoroughly disappointed.

"So I'm guessing she's not an alien", Claire said quietly to her friend.

"Aliens can breath too you know. They can imitate us to make themselves seem human."

"Right. I think you need help. Probably as soon as possible. You have the potential to be seriously disturbed."

"Thank you.'


End file.
